ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Gnat
Tough Gnat resisted 75BLM's Sleep with enf gear. Might be sleep resisant. I don't suggest doing any testing on it to see if it's true or not. --Pazdarcy 16:22, 2 December 2007 (UTC) As a 72BLU/PLD (just dinged 72 so had 71 magic skill), I popped Sentinel, Sheep Song landed the first time, and ran away no problem. --Azulmagia 16:54, 24 January 2009 (UTC) When i was defeated by a Gnat in Meriphataud Mountains S at (K-11) the one that killed me campped my character. 10 mins later and it had not moved at all, not even turned. Eventually nearby Gnats wandered towards me and also "campped" my dead character. 20 minutes later we deiced they are not moving and just slept them so I could raise. I rocky 04:25, 22 December 2007 (UTC) ---- I tried to test this by taking my level 4 BRD out to the Maw in Meriphataud Mountains (S). Walked in front of one and died, and it just wandered away. I noticed though that they have quite a small sight-aggro range. It was Earthsday and daytime when I entered the zone, and a Campaign was in effect. I thought perhaps they would show the gathering behaviour when Campaign was over, as this could be quite problematic trying to raise people in a Campaign battle. But nothing happened. I waited a good 8-10 minutes. Perhaps you have to be engaged in combat and die, then they will do it. But dying from aggro and them being unclaimed doesn't work. Hmmmm. More test needed. Will update. As far as the Enfeebling goes, I have slept them a few times and Gravitied (as 75 RDM/BLM with around 312 Enfeeling Magic) but these things I really do NOT like to fight. They are awful, nasty, fast and hard-hitting little vermin. I will do some more testing on this too, as I believe my Blue Mage will be having to fight them soon... *sigh* --Aequis 23:42, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Resist Sleep and Resist Gravity I fought an Even match Gnat today, meleé-style as Lv.75 RDM/BLU, and did some tests on it. They sure have some evasion, even with Gravity...Anyway, I don't believe they initially have Resist Sleep and Resist Gravity, but build resistance to it over time. The first 3 casts of Sleep 2 were fine and not resisted at all. The 4th cast, it had a slight resist - the Gnat woke up a little earlier. By the 6th cast, it was very apparent that they were building resistance fast. I was using a meleé set for the first 4 Sleeps: Around 59+21 INT, 307 Enfeebling Magic. After the 4th cast, I switched to my light-Enfeebling/MP equip (pushes me to 59+32 INT) and this seemed to have no improvement on the Sleep resist for the last 2 casts - only got worse. Did not get to try heavy-Enfeebling equip, just killed the damn thing and got outta there. I cannot fairly test Gravity resist rates, as I have 3 Wind Accuracy merits (+9 Magic Acc) but other than it wearing a little faster as time went on, no full resists. Hope this info is of use to people. :) --Aequis 20:48, 7 March 2008 (UTC) I tried to kill a Gnat today using nuke/sleep/nuke... method as BLM/WHM. First sleep was no problem at all, second and the following were all resisted. Ended in a ko for me... Strange thing was, that the Gnat disappeared right after I got killed, it didn't stay on me. --Missingno 13:43, 21 March 2009 (UTC) EXP bonus While trying to obtain Gnat Wings from these in Sauromugue Champaign (S) as a BLM75, I noticed that they give a 5% EXP bonus. A Gnat that checks as Even Match yielded 105 experience points. Essil 18:59, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Chigoes This part of the article seems completely useless : "Unlike Chigoe, critical hits, weapon skills and damaging job abilities such as Shield Bash or Weapon Bash will not instantly kill a Gnat." I think it should be removed. Gnats are obviously not chigoes, so I don't see any good reason to leave this comment in the article. It would be worth mentioning something like that only if Gnats had the same behavior as Chigoes. Soily 17:35, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Job I don't see how these are thf. They seem more like Monk or War. I was fighting the ones in Sauromugue Champaign (S) and they did a lot of damage but I was holding him off (blu78/nin) until the last 1% where he went off like crazy and killed me before i could even cast a spell (400hp left when he was at only 1%). Seemed like either hundred fists based on attack speed or maybe the War 2hour and he did a bunch of Criticals. Anyways I suggest duoing these suckers if you're learning spells. -Defiledsickness July 8, 2010 Location In Sauromugue Champaign (S) they're at (I-7). There's a Raptor NM that spawn's a little ways off so watch out on your way there. You can easily pull these things south/west to avoid aggro. In Meriphataud Mountains (S) they're around (F-7) careful of aggro. I think it's safe to pull them north/east.